GTA Online: Bikers
Bikers Trailer (FIDLAR - Cocaine) |release dates = October 4th, 2016 |preceded = GTA Online: Cunning Stunts |succeeded = GTA Online: Import/Export |availability = }} GTA Online: Bikers is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on October 4, 2016. Description This update, as the name suggests, introduces new motorcycles and allows the player the ability to run their own Motorcycle Club, in a similar form to The Lost MC in The Lost and Damned. Players can also purchase new Business properties to sell product and make a profit, similar to the Special Cargo Network from Further Adventures in Finance and Felony. Many new vehicles have been added, including several new chopper-style motorcycles and sports bikes. Various new weapons can be bought from Ammu-Nation, from compact guns to melee weapons. Also, hundreds of new clothing items are available, varying from half masks, biker helmets, and leather jackets. Content Vehicles *The update includes 21 new vehicles: Weapons Seven new weapons have been introduced, including assorted melee weapons'Quote': . Character Customization * Over 250 biker-themed clothing and accessories, including 50 biker helmets and 10 masks. * Over 100 new tattoos. * 6 new punk-themed hair styles. Features *Players can purchase a clubhouse, which also serves as an additional property, though only bikes can be stored there. *Malc, a character returning from the The Lost and Damned, is introduced in-person after the player has purchased a Clubhouse for the first time, and is added to contacts via the player's phone. *The Adversary Mode, Slipstream, was added to GTA Online. *Players are able to kick while riding motorcycles when unarmed, use blunt melee weapons, and swipe with available ranged weapons. Other *The ability to become the President of a bike gang and buy Clubhouses and Businesses. *Some vehicles with heavily exposed engine components, particularly those recently added, now have a rotating timing belt around the gears for the cams, crank, water pump, timing belt adjusters and idlers (on cars), or a rotating primary drive belt around the crank and gearbox pulley and fully-animated chain drives (on bikes). This feature was first seen on the crank pulley on the BF Injection in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *The Bagger is now available at Southern San Andreas Super Autos, where it can be purchased for $16,000. *Players are now able to sell free vehicles, but they will not receive any money the vehicle itself, as they will be given 50% of the value of any customization that is applied. This applies to any vehicle bought prior to a major bug patch that fixed players being able to purchase vehicles with hacked money, albeit these vehicles also only sell for as much as 50% of the value of any modifications applied. This only applies to the enhanced version of the game. *New idle positions were added when riding on any motorcycle. 3 new animations available: Bikers-GTAO-Cruising.png|Cruising at low speed. Bikers-GTAO-Idle.png|Idling. Bikers-GTAO-Idle2.png|Idling. *If the player calls in an owned Blazer or any of its variants, it will now have a new ATV icon rather than a motorcycle icon. Discounts & Bonuses 10/11/16= *The Western Daemon was made available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $145,000. *The BF Raptor was made available from Legendary Motorsport for $648,000. *Players who logged on during the event were awarded the Black Western Logo Hoodie. *A sixth property slot became available for all players. *All discounts and bonuses lasted until October 24th, 2016: **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Slipstream Adversary Mode. **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Stunt Races in the Stunt Race Playlist. **50% off Lester and Merryweather Security Services. **25% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: ***Resprays ***Tyre Smoke ***Rims ***Turbos **25% discounts on selected items: ***Body Armour ***Bullet Ammo ***Tints ***Throwables ***Drum & Box Magazines |-| 10/25/16= *The Pegassi Vortex was made available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $356,000. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded GTA$250,000. *All discounts and bonuses lasted until November 7th, 2016: **30% discounts on selected vehicles: ***Grotti Turismo R ***Grotti X80 Proto ***Pegassi Zentorno ***Progen T20 ***Annis RE-7B ***Bravado Banshee ***Lampadati Furore GT ***Declasse Voodoo Custom ***Willard Faction Custom Donk ***Benefactor Dubsta 6x6 ***Vapid Liberator ***Albany Roosevelt ***Western Company Besra ***Buckingham Valkyrie ***Buckingham Luxor Deluxe ***Pegassi Speeder ***The Aquarius **30% discounts on selected weapons: ***Heavy Shotgun ***Marksman Rifle **30% discounts on selected clothing and accessories: ***"I'm Not a Hipster" & Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Clothing ***Lowriders & Lowriders: Custom Classics Tattoos |-| 10/28/16= *The LCC Sanctus was made available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $1,995,000. *Players who logged on during the event were awarded the Twilight Knife and Butchery and Other Hobbies T-Shirts. Players who purchased the Sanctus were also awarded the Cheerleader Massacre 3 T-Shirt. *A new Adversary Mode, Lost Vs Damned, was made available. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Lost Vs Damned, Slasher, Beast vs. Slasher, and Come Out to Play Adversary Modes. *All Halloween Surprise content became available until November 15, 2016. |-| 11/01/16= *The Declasse Tornado Rat Rod was made available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $378,000. *Continued discounts from the Vortex and Sanctus Week. |-| 11/08/16= *The Nagasaki Shotaro was made available from Legendary Motorsport for $2,225,000. *Players who purchased the Shotaro were awarded the Nagasaki Logo Tee. *A new Adversary Mode, Deadline, was made available. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Deadline Adversary Mode, until November 21st. *25% off Biker Business Supplies and Resupplies. *50% more GTA$ and double RP in Biker Business Sell Missions. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Karin Technical - 25% off **Savage - 25% off **MTL Brickade - 50% off *25% discounts on selected properties: **Biker Businesses *25% discounts on selected items: **Bullet Ammo **Throwables and Explosives **Body Armour **Drum and Box Magazines |-| 11/15/16= *The Pegassi Esskey was made available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $264,000. *The Sanctus and all Halloween Surprise content became unavailable for purchase. |-| 11/22/16= *The Bravado Youga Classic was made available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $195,000. *A new Adversary Mode, Kill Quota, was made available. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Kill Quota Adversary Mode. *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **Buckingham SuperVolito **Buckingham SuperVolito Carbon *25% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Rims **Engine Mods **Turbo **Liveries **Resprays *25% discounts on selected accessories: **Biker Clothing (not including Deadline Outfits) **Biker Tattoos *25% discounts on selected weapons: **Assault Rifle **Carbine Rifle **Compact Rifle |-| 11/24/16= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Every Bullet Counts, Running Back, and Inch By Inch Adversary Modes (November 24th only). |-| 11/29/16= *All props featured in the release of the Stunt Race Creator became available for Deathmatch, Last Team Standing, and Capture creators. *All discounts and bonuses lasted until December 7th, 2016: **Double GTA$ and RP in the Drop Zone, Power Play, and Kill Quota Adversary Modes. **Discounts on selected vehicles: ***Vapid Desert Raid - 25% off ***Pegassi Reaper - 25% off ***Enus Windsor - 25% off ***Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper - 50% off **50% discounts on selected properties: ***Executive Offices ***Office Décor & Customization **25% discounts on selected items: ***Sniper Rifles ***Shotguns ***Body Armour |-| 12/08/16= *All discounts and bonuses lasted until December 12th, 2016: **Players who logged on during the event were awarded the Blue Paisley Pajamas and Smoking Jacket. **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Entourage, Extraction, Hunting Pack, and Deadline Adversary Modes. **25% off Special Cargo Crates **50% off Assistant Services **Discounts on selected vehicles: ***Benefactor Turreted Limo - 50% off ***Benefactor XLS (Armored & Standard) - 25% off ***Declasse Mamba - 25% off ***Gallivanter Baller (Armored & Standard, all models) - 25% off ***Enus Cognoscenti (all models) - 25% off ***Grotti X80 Proto - 25% off ***Vapid FMJ - 25% off **25% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: ***Vehicle Upgrades from Warehouses **50% discounts on selected properties: ***Executive Offices ***Office Décor & Customization **50% discounts on selected clothing: ***Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Clothing Gallery GTA Online Bikers Logo.png|GTA Online: Bikers logo. GTAOnlineBikers-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of various new chopper-style motorcycles. GTAOnlineBikers-GTAO-Screenshot2.jpg|Screenshot of Cocaine Business. BikersUpdate-GTAO-Screenshot1.jpg|"Don't ride too close - melee while riding brings a new level of protection and attacks from bikes." BikersUpdate-GTAO-Screenshot2.jpg|"Prospects must earn the President's respect to get promoted within the ranks." BikersUpdate-GTAO-Screenshot3.jpg|"Bring your prospects on new MC missions for backup." TerryThorpeDead.png|A photo of Lost MC member Terry Thorpe referenced as dead, even though he is not dead as of the events of the GTA Online: Bikers update. Also seen here is a photo of the Benny's Original Motor Works logo, which is odd considering that the shop only modifies a few select cars and not bikes. Videos GTA Online Bikers Trailer GTA_Online_Biker_DLC_Weapons GTA_Online_Guide_-_How_to_Make_Money_with_Bikers_DLC Trivia *The song playing in the official trailer is Cocaine by FIDLAR. The song also plays on Vinewood Boulevard Radio. *In the official trailer of the Bikers update, there is a shot of the Police Buffalo being in action, however, the Police Buffalo has yet to appear in GTA Online. *The "Loose Swept Back" haircut resembles the haircut donned by Jax Teller in the later seasons of the FX television show Sons Of Anarchy. Furthermore, the "Leather Cut" vest resembles the vest worn by him in the show, and the "Skull Cap" helmets resemble the helmets donned by the eponymous motorcycle gang in the show. References Navigation }}hu:GTA Online: Bikers Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content